


Heart Full of Love

by CinnaKrixBonn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaKrixBonn/pseuds/CinnaKrixBonn
Summary: Danielle Hall is getting over the messy week and a half love that she thought would last for months. A new face, Reiner, comes into school and shows her that there is no such thing as the end of love.





	Heart Full of Love

Love. It’s sick. It makes you do crazy things, and it makes you feel crazy things. Emotions that are upheld 110 times more than you expected, and that can go either way. However, for seventeen year old Danielle Hall, it’s a different story.

 

A week and a half of something she thought would last a good few months, Ended. Right smack on her birthday. Of course, the guy had to do it, it’s just in his serial douche of nature. Not to mention, didn’t even say happy birthday once, and just handed her a pack of Spam playing cards just because she eats spam. 

 

Love. Is. Bullshit.

 

So now it’s October, Danielle sits in front of one of the library’s windows at a bar table woking on her German work with her small laptop, the only class she cherishes. It’s been a few weeks since her birthday passed, and she wants to forget everything about it. The tears, the slamming, and especially the hunger she felt the few days after. Her best friend, Brooke, of thirteen years sits silently multitasking watching Danielle and watching Netflix.

 

“Uh, yeah, a map would be nice.” An unfamiliar voice breaks the calamity of silence in the library. Looking up, Danielle’s line of sight is blocked by an unfamiliar guy. Not once has the girl seen him.

 

He’s tall, well built, and dresses nicely.  _ Damn, you can’t go down this same path again, Danielle!  _ She thinks to herself, but she can’t help but want to focus on the guy for a little while longer. Is he cute? Is he ugly? Is he overall nicely appealing? She wants to keep focus, but at the same time, she doesn’t want to be sucked into something that she’s afraid won’t last a week. It was even worse when she tried speed dating immediately after her failed attempt. That was a rollercoaster of emotions.

 

“What’s your name, son?” Mrs. Oliff, the librarian, asked. 

 

“Reiner Braun.” He spoke up again. He has a nice voice.

 

Danielle focused on the two, flipping her eyes up and down moment to moment to see if this “Reiner” guy will turn around. 

 

“Grade?” Mrs. Oliff asked again.

  
“Junior.” He replied back.

 

Even better, he was in the same grade as she was. Keeping close eye contact on the new guy, she awaited until he turned around. Finally, after what seemed like minutes, he turned, and the two locked eyes.

 

He’s very attractive.

 

Danielle quickly looked away, the familiar, bittersweet feeling came rushing through her stomach like butterflies. There would be no way for him to just approach her like that, and hell, why would he want to approach her? There’s no reason-

 

“Hey,” Reiner broke her train of thought. She looked up, scared for her life.

 

“Hi,” Danielle could feel a light blush cover her face.

 

“So, what’s your name?” Reiner asked.

 

“It’s, uh… Danielle. I heard yours was Reiner?” Danielle asked with uncertainty.

 

“It is in fact,” He smiled.

 

It was like a friggin godsend, literally this moment happening.

 

Danielle smiled too, “You’re brave for approaching a random person?”   
  


He shrugged, leaning against the table, “Eh, you know, sometimes you gotta bite the bullet.” He made her smile even more.

 

“So, where are you from?” Danielle asked the blond boy.

 

“Washington state,” He nodded, “I don’t miss that place.”

 

Danielle was fascinated by him, but then again, everything is sensitive for her right now, so of course she’s going to feel this way. But is she truly ready to start again?

 

“What’s your schedule?” Danielle asked. She watched as Reiner pulled it out of his back pocket, unfolding it to show her. He’s in the same History class as her, Mr. Walker, and in the same math class, Mrs. Hopkins. That means that they would have the same lunch too.

 

“Wow, you’re in the same History and Math class as me, and we share lunch.” Danielle smiled, “kinda funny it ended up being like that.”

 

“Well, sometimes it just be like that.” He winked, and it mentally threw Danielle back. Who the hell is this guy?

 

“Well, here’s my number.” Reiner wrote it neatly down a piece of her scratch paper, “I’d really enjoy if we got to know each other more. See you in math.” He smiled, grabbing his papers, and walking out of the library.

Danielle looked over to Brooke who shook her head, “only you, Danielle, only you.”

 

_ Yeah. I guess only me. _

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme tell you something, I hate high school relationships because im still hurting over the fact that the guy i was talking to actually physically ended things on my birthday by saying, "I don't see this going anywhere" yet he said i was the best thing that happened to him since 2015... honestly, i hate love. So this helps writing it out, and if you're gonna give me hate because i based this off my own experience, i'm just gonna roll over you cause i need an outlet to let go.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and my name isn't Danielle Hall, I just made that up.


End file.
